The Bitch Next Door
by SupernaturalNut98
Summary: Clara Bella and Lillianna are two best friends from high school who both go to a party work do and see their two best friends for the first time in 10 years Steve and Bucky. But what will happen when the truth comes out and Clara Bella gets jealous. Will Lillianna and Clara Bella make up? Or will they stay mad at each other?


The Bitch Next Door

Chapter 1- The work-do

Hello I'm Lillianna. I am the head of training and tactics at S.H.I.E.L.D. along with my best friend Carebear. I know it's a little weird calling her that but her real name is Clara Bella. Anyway, I'm currently in the process of training our new recruits here at S.H.I.E.L.D. and its going horrible. In 4 hours we have only managed to work out 3 tactics. Coulson would kill me if that ever happened so we won't tell him.  
"Come on let's move it. 2 hours to get this right"  
I shout at the trainees. Carebear walks in  
"Miss Cooper, may I have a word"  
"Sure. Keep practicing your takedowns I'll be back"  
I walk out of the room while they carry on with the takedowns and talk to Carebear  
"What's up?"  
"There is a Christmas party tonight and wanted to see if you would go with me?"  
I wasn't too keen on going but it was a Christmas party after all  
"Sure. I'll meet you at 6"  
She walks of back to the weapons room and k walk in on two of the boys fighting  
"Scott and Jack what in gods green earth are you doing?"  
Jack and Scott were the two boys of the class who thought they owned it. They were both arguing about what happened  
"If this carries on you will see who owns this class and that is me. Now get out of here all of you. Practise all of you on your takedowns and report back tomorrow"  
They all leave and I get to my locker get my things and get back to my apartment that I just happen to share with Clara Bella. I get home and choose my favourite dress. It's a greyish black strapless sparkly dress with black gloves and black heels

(picture at the top).

I meet Clara at SHIELD and we get to talking when we are approached by 2 men who I must say are very attractive  
"Lillianna Cooper? Clara Bella Smith?"  
"Can we help you?"  
They both looked puzzled  
"Its Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. We went to GSU together"  
I couldn't believe it. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes who we were friends with in college are now here. It's been 10 years since we were all together.  
"What are you doing here? Its only SHIELD employees?"  
"We work at SHIELD. We have the last 10 years. You would never have seen us because we were always on missions"  
After a few minutes they all find a place to sit and Lillianna and Clara go and get drinks. While waiting to be served, Lillianna lets out something that she has wanted to for 10 years  
"Hey Carebear, I know it's probably 10 years too late, but I have something to tell you. I think I love Bucky"  
"10 years to late Lilly, he maybe with someone now"  
Lillianna looked disappointed and they tale the drinks back to the table. Lillianna hands Bucky his and Clara hands Steve his and sits next to Steve while Lillianna sits with Bucky. After a few hours Clara started to get jealous because Bucky was flirting with Lillianna. Clara had enough and left with Steve. Lillianna noticed that Clara had left and told Bucky that she was leaving to see what was up with Clara. Bucky being the gentleman that he is, offered her a ride home. When they reach her apartment, Lillianna invites Bucky in and they find Clara and Steve talking about something.

"Carebear, what happened? You left early. Are you okay?"

Clara told Steve to wait outside and Lillianna told Bucky to do the same. When they left, Clara and Lillianna had a huge fight

"No I am not okay. I wanted to tell you but you didn't give me much choice once you told me"

At this point, Lillianna was confused

"Tell me what?"

"That I love Bucky too"

Lillianna was shocked that Clara hadn't said anything. For 2 hours straight, Clara and Lillianna had an argument. Lillianna had enough and stormed out after packing up some things

"Until you grow up, I'll be at a motel"

Lillianna left Clara crying and angry in her apartment. Steve walked in after she had gone and asked what happened. Clara explained everything. Bucky however, was trying to comfort Lillianna.

"What happened back there?"

"She couldn't face the truth and started threatening me. How can she do that after everything I have done for her?"

Lillianna burst out into tears so Bucky held her tight and told her everything was going to be okay and that he would help her through it. Lillianna and Bucky go to the bar just across the road and have a few games of darts and pool and a few drinks. Little did Lilly know, Bucky had signed her up for the karaoke

"Next up we have Lillianna Cooper"

Lillianna looked at Bucky and dragged him up on stage to sing with her. Once the song was done, they paid for the drinks and went back to the motel room. There was only one bed so there was a choice to make Bucky and Lillianna in the same bed or one in the bed and one on the couch. In the end, they both decide to sleep in the bed. Lillianna was still upset about her fight with her best friend. Bucky hugged Lillianna tight. As she fell asleep, Bucky whispered to her 'I love you Lilly' and she smiled and said 'I love you too Bucky'


End file.
